Watching in Slow Motion as You Turn My Way
by NeverWonder
Summary: Finn and Rachel make use of the hotel room after prom to do some celebrating of their own.


**A/N:** Someone said "prom porn", and the rest was history. I couldn't resist the idea of Finn and Rachel having their own personal "after prom". I promise that "LM", "TGML", and "TTATF" will be updated soon, but I can't seem to resist an invitation to write Finchel porn.

* * *

She was queen. It was real. She was so terrified that it was all a joke, some horrible prank that was going to end with pig's blood pouring over her while everyone laughed. But instead she was dancing with Finn for what seems like the millionth time as the clock ticked closer to eleven. For the first time since her NYADA meltdown she believed that anything was possible, and the sound of everyone clapping and cheering as Kurt placed the tiara on her head would be forever burned into her memory. She didn't have to be a cheerio or blonde or Quinn Fabray for it to happen. She was just Rachel Berry, and she just might get her happy ending after all. She was queen, Finn Hudson's queen, and she had come so far.

He held her close, his fingers stroking her hair, and he wondered just how lucky he could be. He had made so many mistakes; he almost screwed this up too, but instead he was dancing with the love of his life. Despite everything, it had all turned out alright. When it all began he was lost and confused, and now he was right where he belongs. He was prom king, and she was prom queen. But the crown on his head doesn't make him a king. It's the fact that he was with Rachel Berry and that she loved him. She leaned up to kiss him, and the idea of getting out of the gym and finding somewhere more private was becoming more enticing by the moment. Rachel insisted that they stay the whole time because it's their only prom, but eleven could come fast enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," they looked up to see Kurt with the microphone on stage, and he was pointing at them. "Your Senior Prom King and Queen, Mr. Finn Hudson and Miss Rachel Berry. And now, we've reached the last dance of the evening."

Everyone cheered again, and Rachel looked around to see Santana dancing with Brittany and Quinn with Joe nearby. When the two girls smiled at her, she couldn't help but wonder if they had anything to do with the tiara she now wore on her head. Blaine and Kurt slowly slid by them, and Blaine stopped to tell her that looked beautiful before he was interrupted by Puck telling her he knew she was a Jewish American princess all along. For a moment her mind flashed to the fact that Noah Puckerman might not graduate with them, and it hurt. She promised herself that after the weekend was over she'll try to help him before Finn's lips on hers erased her coherent thoughts. Mr. Schuester stepped onto the stage, and as he began to sing "Wonderful Tonight", Rachel felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Hey, those had better be happy tears." Finn murmured, his thumb brushing away the salty drop before he softly kissed her lips. "You really are the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world, and I love you so much."

She whispered that she loved him too, and he pulled her closer. Their bodies sway slowly, and he imagined what it will be like to dance with Rachel at their wedding. Thoughts of their wedding brought thoughts of their potential honeymoon, even though Rachel says they probably won't take a real one at first, and he figured it was because they'd gone almost two weeks without—as she puts it—being intimately engaged. Taking advantage of the fact that no one was looking, he leaned down to kiss her again, and it wasn't until Figgins decided to be a giant cock block and break it up that his lips left hers. Coach Sylvester joined Figgins on stage to announce the end of prom, and it sounded so final. After prom came nationals and then graduation, and after that high school was over for them. Everything seemed to be changing, but as he held Rachel against him he realized that she's the one thing that never changed. She's always there for him.

"Well my king, what do you think of getting out of here?" She giggled against his chest. "We could go back to the hotel room. It's booked for all night."

"Your chariot awaits, my queen." He resisted the urge to scoop her into his arms and carry her out of the gym, and instead he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and led her away while she smiled and waved like she's won her first Tony for playing Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl_.

They kissed at every stoplight, and twice she practically shrieked his name when he forgot the speed limit in his rush to make it to the hotel. He chuckled and stroked her leg though the tight fabric of her dress, taking his eyes off the road for the briefest moment to watch her cheeks flush soft pink. She was still wearing the tiara, and it only added to the way she had been glowing since the moment he saw her in that dress a few hours earlier. Even in the darkness of his truck she was still beautiful. He was still kicking himself for wasting any of his night playing along with Quinn's embarrassing charade. Rachel offered him a soft smile, and he found himself speeding again.

She reached for his hand, her fingers gently stroking the length of his fingers and over his palm until he has to grab the steering wheel again. When he did, she bit her lip, contemplating something she'd ordinarily argue was dangerous and inappropriate. Her hand slid over his knee and up his thigh, and he pulled in a sharp breath. She knew she shouldn't distract him when he was driving, but she just couldn't seem to resist. Sliding her hand higher, she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze, enough to cause him to quickly grab her hand to prevent her from escalating her actions any further. She flashed him a playful smile, and he rewarded her with a peck to her smirking lips.

He kept his arms around her waist as they make their way into the hotel, ignoring the way the desk clerk stared at the two giggling teenagers in crowns making their way passed him and into the elevator. He couldn't seem to keep his lips off her neck, moving her hair aside to kiss along her shoulder and collarbone as she fumbled with the room key.

"Finn, you have to stop. I can't unlock the door." She giggled, squirming against him as he peppered her neck and shoulder.

"Can't stop," his words come out in a husky chuckle, and when the door finally opened he swept her up and carried her bridal style into the room. "You're so beautiful."

Her lips found his again the moment he placed her back on her feet, and she nipped at his bottom lip, tugging gently before soothing it with her tongue. His hands found her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. He could feel her breathing pick up as he held her close, and she shivered slight as his hands stroked up her back, transitioning from fabric to her warm smooth skin. He really loved this dress on her, but he really wanted it off as soon as possible. His fingers found the zipper, slowly tugging it down and tracing the exposed skin before gently peeling the fabric away from her body until she was left standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of tiny pink lace panties. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her like this before, but he never got to just look at her. They were always rushing to remove clothes and get to the good part, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to take it slow. Tonight they were going to really enjoy each other.

"Finn," she breathed his name as the dress fell to the floor, and she stepped out of her heels.

"You are so beautiful, Rachel. You are so beautiful and so sexy, and I love you so much." He lifted her hair from her shoulders and let it fall down her back. "How can you not see how beautiful you really are?"

His lips traveled over her neck and collarbone, and her hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders, pushing his tuxedo jacket down from his shoulders and off his torso. Quickly her fingers worked his tie loose and untied. Finn toed his shoes off his feet, followed by his socks, as his lips worked their way down her chest. She let out a soft gasp when he captured a nipple in the heat of his mouth, her fingers lacing through his hair. He let his teeth graze the sensitive bud before teasing it with his tongue, and Rachel's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't hold back the whimper that left her lips as he switched to its twin. He'd positioned her in front of the mirror, and she was now sure that it was intentional. As his lips suddenly began to trail lower, her eyes widened.

"Finn—oh god," she gasped out his name as his hand slipped between her thighs, long fingers stroking along her already damp panties, and his lips brushed her navel.

Her eyes were fixed on the reflection in the mirror, watching as he continued down her body until he was kneeling in front of her. He teased her slowly, fingers stroking the rapidly growing dark spot on the lace of her panties and lips tracing along the waistband. Her breathing quickened and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She released a soft mewling moan when his fingers found her clit. The friction of the lace against the sensitive bundle of nerves made her shudder. Suddenly she felt his lip press against her through the fabric, and her hips almost jerked against his mouth. He breathed her in, the temptation to yank the scrap of silk and lace away from her body and have his fill of her until she fell apart screaming his name was overwhelming. His tongue darted out to taste her, and he released a low groan.

She trembled at the touch of his tongue. Heat rushed through her, pooling between her thighs, and she whimpered his name. He nipped and sucked at her through the fabric until she could barely keep her balance, her fingers threading through his hair as she fought to remain standing. His fingers hooked the waistband of her panties, and he slowly slid them from her hips and down her legs. Carefully she lifted each foot to step out of them before Finn's hands were on her hips, holding her steady and parting her thighs. He released a low groan as he let his tongue dart out to taste her, and she whimpered, pleasure racing through her veins. Her eyes widened, and her body trembled with each stroke of his tongue on her heated flesh.

"F-Finn—" His name fell broken from her lips, and her fingers tightened in his hair as he stroked her swollen clit with his tongue, knocking the crown from his head.

"Baby, you taste so good." He muttered, nipping and sucking gently while her hips shook in his hands.

He took his time, teasing her with his lips and tongue until the sounds she could produce were weak whispers and broken moans. It took all of her strength not to collapse, and only Finn's hands on her hips, holding almost tight enough to leave marks, prevented her from falling to the bed. Her eyes never left the mirror, watching the color rise in her cheeks and her chest rising and falling heavily. She could feel the heat and tension spiraling out of control as Finn alternated between plunging his tongue into her with long deep strokes and nipping at her clit until she cried out his name. He felt her legs begin to give way, and swiftly he moved to gather her in his arms. He carried her as if she were made of glass, as if the wrong move might break her, and gently laid her on the bed.

She could feel her body trembling as he hovered above her. Every nerve seemed to be firing at once, and her hands shook even as she reached to unbutton his dress shirt and push it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and moved to kiss her softly. Her lips parted, and his tongue slipped passed them to explore her mouth. He pulled in a sharp breath as her hands slid down his body, tracing over his skin with feather light touches. His teeth grazed her bottom lip at the same moment her hand began to tug on his belt, pulling it until it came unbuckled and working his pants undone. Reluctantly his lips left hers so that he could push the black fabric off his hips and down to toss them aside. She was almost his undoing when her hand slipped into his boxer briefs, encircling him and moving in slow firm strokes, and he had to grab her wrist to prevent himself from exploding. Granting him a victorious smile, she released him, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. He quickly eliminated the last article of clothing before settling over her again, and she reached for him, pulling him closer.

"Condom,' he managed to breathe out, but she shook her head. "Rach—"

"Not this time," her voice was soft and breathy, and she reached for him again, guiding him to her heat. "I want to feel _everything_. I need to feel you."

He entered her slowly, reveling in the feel of her around him, and less than manly whimper left his lips. The feeling of having nothing between them was as overwhelming as always. It took all his self control not to lose it right there and then. They moved together slowly, and she twined the fingers of one hand with his, squeezing gently as he filled her completely with each smooth thrust. Their lips met in a slow tender kiss, and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking softly. His eyes widened when she hooked her leg around his waist and shifted her weight so that she was on top, and he took a moment to take her in. She seemed to glow, the tiara still fixed in her now much messier hair. It had taken a long time for her to be confident enough be on top, but he couldn't get over the way she looked as she moved above him, her hips rocking slowly, her eyes almost closed, and her lips parted in soft almost musical moans. He reached for her hips, matching her thrust for thrust and moaning out her names. His hands slid along the soft expanse of her back, and he peppered neck and chest with barely there kisses. It was as if they were moving in slow motion, and she felt his hand slip down over her hip and between her thighs, finding her almost pulsing clit. He stroked it firmly with his thumb in rhythm with their movements, watching the pleasure wash over her face as her head fell back with moan. It wouldn't be long now, and they both knew it.

"Finn," she gasped out his name, and he increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit, his thrusts become sharper.

She released a shuddering moan, her hands braced against his chest as her orgasm overwhelmed her, and his fingers gripped her hips tightly as his hips jerked with his released. She fell almost boneless against his chest, the tiara finally tumbling loose, and he reached to stroke her hair. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, he murmured that he loved her. She smiled softly up at him, releasing a contented sigh and pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.


End file.
